


Show Me Your Teeth

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, whistles innocently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted “could you try a coldflash thing with neck biting? not like vicious or anything!! but some kink would be cool!” </p>
<p>Damn, guys. It’s like you know all my weaknesses and wait until I’m happily perched in my desk chair, wide-eyed and excited to write innocent fluff, and then sock me in the jaw with prompts like this. Here, anon, have 689 words of depravity. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

There are a lot of thrills to be found in Central City. Of course, Barry’s thrill had been an obvious one. Running at superhuman speed gives him a jump in energy that sends adrenaline singing through his veins for the rest of the day. Even using his powers in a small way, to take care of a queue in a shop or snag an extra coffee because he has the time, makes him feel that much better.

Doctor Wells cautioned him about using his powers to chase thrills once, how that siren song of adrenaline could get dangerous. Barry knew he was talking about the super-speed, but he had smiled nervously and sped out of there anyways.

The simple truth is this: running is not precisely the only thrill that Barry finds himself chasing anymore.

For all the armed gunmen and burning buildings, there isn’t a thrill in the world that can match up to the way Barry feels his heart pound and breath stutter whenever Leonard Snart bites down on his neck.

Physiologically speaking, Barry knows that it means Len has hit his breaking point and the- the _sex_ they have will be rough. Len usually treats Barry like glass, with perfect, gentle touches that rarely (if ever) bruise and butterfly kisses pressed onto every inch of his skin.

Sometimes things are completely different- phones off, doors locked, blindfolds and ball gags, safewords necessary different- but for the most part Len’s unspoken rule about avoiding leaving bruises on Barry seems to hold. It’s only when they’re both so worked up, so strung out, that Len’s control fractures enough for him to bite right _there_.

It usually happens after Barry’s come once or twice but Len hasn’t yet, after Barry’s panting and moaning, pleading to come one more time. His hands cling to Len’s sweat-slick skin and tangle in the bedsheets, toes curling as he arches his body and begs, and Len buries his teeth in the skin of Barry’s neck to muffle his groans, forcing him to take more before they both come and collapse into each other.

Those bruises always last a couple of days, one vicious bite mark that swells and blackens purple. They seem to fade slower than any other, like Barry’s body somehow knows what they mean and wants to keep them, savor them.

Barry has gotten himself off to those bite marks more than once, running his fingers over the puffy, swollen skin, biting his lip when he remembers just how that shock of pain felt.

Psychologically speaking, Barry’s reactions to the bruises show clearer than any other sign just how much the violence- and simultaneous lack of it- turns him on. Len is, above all, a dangerous career criminal with international renown. He’s taken down men twice his size handcuffed and blindfolded. Having Len’s hands on him always makes Barry tremble. Having Len’s teeth on his neck, so close to the complex jumble of nerves and veins that threads from his heart to his head, keeping him alive-

It just… it does _things_ to Barry. Yet he’s never worried.

Len loves him. He’s the light in Len’s life and Len’s the anchor in his. While their relationship might be complicated beyond belief, they mean too much to each other to go down that path.

Captain Cold has several very good reasons for ripping the Flash’s throat out. Len will never act on them.

That reason is precisely why the scrape of Len’s teeth against his collarbones has him canting his hips and whining for more, not running in the opposite direction. It’s why the indentations of bone left afterwards keep him hard and wanting, the thought of it more than enough to convince Barry to forego an hour of overtime at the precinct when in the past he would have stayed three. Len is lethal, but he’s never lethal to Barry, only harsh and commanding in the very best of ways, ways that leave him sore and gasping.

There are a lot of thrills to be found in Central City. Barry knows exactly which one he’s chasing. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my tumblr is whyinhades.


End file.
